Famous Last Words
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Despues de haberlo perdido todo, solo les queda la esperanza. Elena y Damon solo quieren regresar a los brazos del otro y tener otra oportunidad. Damon tiene la certeza de que encontraran una manera y Elena tiene la certeza de que los regresará cueste los que cueste. Al fin y al cabo, no esta sola.


***A****viso****: Este fic participa en el reto "Una cancion, una historia" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" **

***D****isclaimer****: Los personajes en este fic son creacion y pertenecen a L.J Smith, los productores y escritores de la serie y a la cadena CW.**

***Contiene spoilers del final de temporada.**

***La canción que me toco para este reto fue : Set Fire To The Rain de Adele**

*_Deje caer mi corazón, y a medida que caía tu te alzaste para reclamarlo. Estaba oscuro y yo terminado, hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste*_

_oOo_

En caso de que las cosas vayan terriblemente mal, si desaparecemos, si dejamos de existir junto con toda la magia del mundo, quiero...no, realmente necesito que sepas esto Elena mi corazón. Sabes que sirvo mas para hablar directamente, sin rodeos y cara a cara, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor aquí con lápiz y papel.

Te preguntaras porque escogí escribir una carta, bueno, justo ahora no tengo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de hablar. Mis pensamientos son un revoltijo y ni hablar de mis sentimientos, las emociones son tantas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo (bueno, en realidad desde que rompimos la ultima vez) considero apagar el interruptor.

Pero no.

Porque a pesar de que lo he perdido todo, y todo esta perdido, aun me quedas tu. No puedo hacerte eso a tí.

Stefan esta muerto.

Y siento como si un gran pedazo de mi alma hubiese sido arrancado y carbonizado. Me siento perdido si observo al futuro eterno sin su presencia.

Ambos lo perdimos.

El futuro esta oscuro e inescrutable, no se a este punto si lo lograremos o no, me decanto por lo ultimo, siendo realista pero pesimista.

Se que a Stefan le gustaría que lucháramos y que no nos diéramos por vencidos, pero creo firmemente en que es mejor retirarse del juego antes de que se desmorone y disfrutar de lo que queda.

El caso es que, quiero agradecerte. Quiero agradecerte por todo desde el momento en que entraste a mi vida. Fuiste la luz en mis tinieblas, llegaste e iluminaste los rincones mas oscuros de mi alma y mi corazón, me hiciste mejor hombre y mejor persona.

Te amo Elena Gilbert.

Te amo, te amo, te amo y eso nunca cambiará.

Perdóname por esas veces en las que te fallé. Sabes lo impulsivo que puedo ser a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía porque creía que era lo mejor para ti y porque mantenerte a salvo y con vida siempre ha sido la prioridad.

Si nunca nos volvemos a ver, debes saber que eres lo que siempre necesité, lo que siempre quise.

Gracias por entenderme y comprenderme, por ser paciente conmigo, por defenderme. Gracias por amarme y por convencerme de que no soy un monstruo.

...

¡Maldición! Elena, ¿Que hubiese podido ser de nosotros si hubiésemos tenido tiempo? ¿Hasta donde hubiésemos llegado el uno por el otro? Yo se que moriría por ti, sin lugar a dudas.

En nuestros últimos momentos atesoraré los recuerdos, el sonido de tu risa, el olor de tu cabello, la suavidad de tu piel contra la mía, tus besos...

Te juro que si al final las cosas se arreglan y nos salvamos, te llevaré muy lejos, encontraré un lugar para nosotros y te haré el amor hasta el cansancio.

Pero ... necesitaríamos un milagro.

Y no sabes cuanto deseo con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas resulten bien. Porque una de las cosas que me enseñaste es que aun en los que parece un profundo pozo en penumbras, aun puede llegar a brillar algo de esperanza.

Una existencia sin ti no tendría sentido para mí Elena, no se como sobreviviría, tal vez no lo haría en lo absoluto. ¿No puedes culparme por eso verdad? Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie sabiendo que mi hermanito se ha ido para siempre.

Es extraño, pensé que era mas fuerte...

Supongo que era porque estabas a mi lado.

...

_oOo_

Elena dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo y cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. De inmediato todos se colocaron a su alrededor. Stefan fue el que se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazó fuerte contra el de forma casi paternal y protectora. Acarició sus cabellos y dejó que ella se desahogara.

Elena podía sentir el dolor literalmente quemandola viva desde el interior de su pecho, se sentía morir, sentía que las lagrimas nunca dejarían de fluir y que el agujero en su pecho solo se haría mas y mas grande llenándola de un vacío indescriptible. Arrugó con fuerza la carta de Damon en su puño, y se aferró mas fuerte a Stefan, tan fuerte que podía escuchar los huesos del torso de él crujiendo, pero Stefan nos se inmutó.

Elena nos podía creer que estuviese muerto, nos quería aceptarlo. Pensaba que si nos los aceptaba entonces nos sería real.

Sus ojos ardían y dolían y apenas veía nada por las lagrimas, sus sollozos eran casi gritos de dolor y le faltaba el aire, simplemente por el. Porque el no estaba.

Y Bonnie también se había ido una vez mas, para siempre.

Caroline, Matt, Tyler y Jeremy la miraban con tristeza, Jeremy también lloraba, el también había perdido a su amor.

Y el resto, a una amiga. Y a un compañero.

Elena sintió una mano reconfortante frotar su espalda, momentos después, Stefan la levantó, de alguna manera terminó en los brazos de otra persona.

-shhhh...-siseó cariñosamente contra su cabello y empezó a mecerla suavemente de un lado a otro.

Con la respiración agitada y entre hipidos Elena alzó la mirada tan rápido como pudo. -¡¿Damon?!- exclamó sobresaltada. Pero entonces cruzo la mirada con la de Alaric, la otra persona que la había tomado en brazos.

Alaric le regaló una sonrisa triste, mas una mueca torcida que sonrisa.

-No, lo siento Elena, pero te prometo aquí y ahora que estarás de nuevo entre sus brazos. Los traeremos de vuelta, a él y a Bonnie, cueste los que cueste.- dijo Rick seriamente.

De alguna manera el dolor en el pecho de Elena disminuyó y eso le permitió recobrar el control de su respiración y sentirse mas firme de pie.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. -¿Pero como? ...- empezó a balbucear.

-Como sea... los haremos, siempre hay una forma, especialmente en nuestro mundo Elena, tu mas que nadie debería saber eso...- respondió Alaric, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y mirándola a los ojos con determinación.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto. Vamos a traerlos de vuelta.- dijo Stefan a su espalda.

Elena quería regalarle una pequeña aunque fuese diminuta sonrisa a Rick, pero nos podía, así que asintió y tragó en seco. Rick volvió a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho. Y ella enterró su rostro y las nuevas lagrimas que afloraban de sus ojos.

-Eso es amigo, cuídala por mi hasta que yo pueda regresar...- murmuró Damon observando la escena con dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Bonnie dió unos pasos hasta colocarse a su lado, ella miró a Jeremy con nostalgia y melancolía.

Damon la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-El no puede vernos, ya no...- dijo Bonnie con un suspiró.

Damon pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, estrechándola. -Te volverá a ver... viva. Si alguien puede lograr regresarnos, es esa gente justo allí.- respondió Damon.

Bonnie lo miró con ojos brillantes por lagrimas sin derramar. -Supongo que en algo tienes razón...- respondió Bonie con una triste sonrisa.

El le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

El no tenia las cosas certeras, pero sabia que mientras su hermano y Elena estuviesen sanos y salvos el estaría bien. Y mientras Stefan no dejase que nadie se diera por vencido.


End file.
